Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
In the wireless communication network, data may be transmitted between the mobile station and the base station. The mobile device may use various configurations for transmitting data to the base station. Depending on channel conditions, one configuration may provide optimal transmission parameters. Therefore, benefits may be realized by improving the selection of these various configurations for transmitting data to the base station.